


Cooperation

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: PWP, Requested fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: a rewrite of the avengers scene when she thanks him for his cooperation, only instead of leaving the room, she opens the glass cage and jumps his bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

"Thank you, for your cooperation." she stated coolly to the stunned god, but before she turned and left the room, she paused. It had been weeks. Separating missions had left Clint and Natasha apart and then this man, god, whatever he was, had pulled them even farther apart. Natasha and Clint were not were merely tension relievers. And without the relief, she was tense. Not nervous tense, but the type of tense where she had honestly considering fucking Tony Stark of all people.

She read his files. Silvertongue. Surely that meant more than just slick words.

She moved forwardly swiftly, knowing that everyone else would be scrambling to contain Dr. Banner before the Hulk came out, so no one would be looking in on their prisoner, assuming he was under control.

Loki watched curiously as she approached the panel to his cage, lingering bits of shock still in place. Shock that expanded exponentially as the cage door suddenly slid open with a quiet hiss.

She walked into the cage, letting the door slide shut behind her, knowing how to open it when she was finished. Loki's eyes turned to dangerous narrow green slits.

"You overconfident little mortal. You believe simply because-" Whatever words he were about to sneered at her were cut off with a surprised gasp as his back hit the glass of the cage and Natasha was suddenly all over him.

Blunt fingernails dug into his neck and Loki chuckled against her lips, "I see. Am I truly so appealing to you Midgardi-"

"Shut up." Natasha hissed, moving to bite his jaw and down his neck, "You took my usual sex partner away. You'll take care of what that caused." she bucked against his thigh, letting him feel her hot wetness through the thin material of her catsuit.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and Loki sneered at her. "Barton." Natasha cried out in surprise as the tables were suddenly turned as she was pressed against the glass, neck forced awkwardly to the side, hands scrabbling for purchase against the cool glass and breasts nearly spilling out of her top from the sheer force at which he pressed the hand into her back.

For the first time, she thought that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Loki's cool breath fanned across her face as he leaned his full body wait against her, crushing her into the glass even further. "When I am through with you  _Natalia,_  Barton will never be able to make you feel pleasure, no man will ever make you feel pleasure ever again. You will only ever think of me." he hissed, hand sliding down her back, tugging and ripping at her catsuit with a knife from her own belt.

She canted her hips backwards towards him, nearly cutting herself in the process. Loki chuckled darkly. "Patience little spider." he crooned, the back of her suit drooping over her legs, exposing her smooth back and bottom. The shoulders of the outfit were still intact, leaving the front in place, but that didn't stop Loki from sliding a hand in between her body and the glass, fondling her breasts roughly.

Natasha moaned, pressing towards his hand, distracted enough to not notice the hand slipping into the back of her suit, until one long, thin fingers was slipping inside her. She cried out, thrusting back onto his finger.

Loki continued to slid his finger in and out of her, pinning her to the window. He released her breasts, smirking at the disappointed whimper that came from the redhead's throat. He easily slid his pants down his thighs, exposing his hard length. "How the mighty have fallen." he murmured against her neck, running his cock over her ass cheeks. "Beg for me Natalia."

"Please." she panted, "Please fuck me."

"Who? Who do you want to fuck you?" he murmured, curling the finger deep inside her and being rewarded with a scream. "Na-ta-lia. I'm waiting." he sang.

"Loki. Loki fuck me. Please." she couldn't even pretend that this was Clint now. Clint had never made her come this close to edge without actually fucking her. She was slowly started to realize Loki was right. There was no one like him and she was never going to be able to feel pleasure like this again. Loki still slowly ran his fingertip around her insides, patiently waiting. She whined. "Loki...I need you inside me...I need you inside me... _my king_."

Those were the magic words.

Loki hissed, instantly removing his finger, and placing his wet hand on her hip. Natasha groaned briefly at the loss, before crying out, jumping as he suddenly thrust in her. She leaned against the glass, fingers splayed and panting. He didn't tease her any longer, fast, hard, brutal pace. She moaned, finally getting her mind together enough to meet him thrust for thrust, canting back into him every time he thrust forward.

Then, he did something she didn't expect.

"I could kill you, right now. A quick slice of your throat." the cool blade of the knife against her throat attesting to that. Her breathing quickened slightly, attempting to stop moving, but body still moving back against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. With every move she could feel the knife press deeper in her skin, not breaking yet, but close.

Before that could happen, Loki's hand on her hip tightened and Natasha nearly screamed as he thrust sharply upwards, letting out a rough grunt, the first noise she had heard him make, and releasing deep within her. The feel of his cum alone, along with the rough noise she heard sent her over the edge as well.

They slowly sank to the floor, Natasha leaning heavily against the glass and Loki falling spread eagle on the floor, cock still dangling out of his pants. She started fixing the back of her suit the best she could.

Natasha took a deep breath, pulling herself to her feet as Loki took a few deep breaths of his own. She quickly exited the cage, straightening her hair. When Loki glanced up, shock and outrage once again mingling on his face, she allowed herself a little smirk.

"Once again, thank you, for your cooperation."

And with that, she spun on her heel, exiting the room and heading to stop Dr. Banner from loosing control.

After she got another catsuit of course...


End file.
